


Running With It

by p_pieona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Canon, Castiel in the Bunker, Clothed Wetting, Human Castiel, Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Purposed Wetting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_pieona/pseuds/p_pieona
Summary: Dean catches Cas drinking way more water than he should, so he investigates.





	Running With It

**Author's Note:**

> That was entirely too much plot just for two dudes wetting themselves. Apologies.

Dean comes to the realization that he’sprobably _a bit whipped_ when he’s in the supermarket and buys five gallons of water – the expensive, bubbly stuff, mind you – for Cas. Literally nothing else, just the water, because while their other food is still plenty stocked, Cas apparently went through every bottle in the Winchester household and drank it.

This water now is specifically for Cas; he hopes that he’ll at least make _that_ last a while. He doesn’t really want to tell him to cut his drinking (he’s actually pretty glad that he doesn’t have to constantly look after him just so that he’s hydrated and fed) but still, it’s _annoying_.

Since Cas opted to stay home (holy fucking shit, he’s _whipped_ ) and Sam is currently on a hunt with Eileen, Dean’s left to carry everything down the stairs into the bunker kitchen.

When he’s there he freezes. Cas is sitting at the table, a bottle of tap water in front of him and another one at his mouth, drinking and drinking and drinking and – Dean has to look away because it’s weirdly fascinating.

Cas finishes chugging down half the bottle in one go – and God knows how much when he wasn’t there – before he notices Dean standing in the doorway and blushes.

“Hello, Dean,” he says a little breathlessly. “I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.”

Which is the number one thing to say when you were just up to something weird.

“Well, I drive fast.” He nods at the bottles in front of Cas. “You’re that thirsty that you couldn’t wait for me to come home?”

Cas looks away and now Dean knows that something is most definitely up. “As I said, I thought you’d be gone for longer,” he says defensively and stands up, taking the bottle with him. “Thanks for buying, though. I’m going to be in my room.”

Great. Just when he thought that maybe they could Sam’s absence to do – well, _something_ , anything really, as long as he got to see Cas, he’s leaving again. Only to his room of course, but still.

“Hey, wait,” he says and is surprised when Cas sighs and squirms a bit before turning around.

“What?” he asks annoyed.

Well, if Cas doesn’t even want to stop to wait for what he has to say, maybe he shouldn’t ask him to hang out with him. “Nothing,” he says. “Just – if you want to do something, you can always ask me. Or, you know, not. It’s up to you.” Well, he surely handled that gracefully.

It’s hard to see in the dim light but Dean swears that Cas actually blushes a bit more. “I’ll keep that in mind,” is his only response before he turns around almost runs to his room.

So, something is definitely up, but if Cas doesn’t want to talk to him - fine. He can just go to his room and watch Netflix or something.

//////////

That is, he could if Cas would actually let him. It’s not that the bunker has particularly light walls but he can still hear Cas wandering the hallways every now and then - at least four times in the last hour and it’s actually getting really frustrating.

It’s his bunker and while Cas isn’t just a guest, never would be, Dean still feels offended that Cas would refuse his company to then wander around doing God knows what. So he decides to investigate what exactly Cas is doing now.

Cas has been rummaging around around 15 minutes ago so he should be back any minute now - that is, if his schedule would be the circa the same. And sure enough, two minutes later Dean can hear his door being opened and foot steps down the hallway. He’s up immediately and steps through the door just when Cas passes it.

“Hey,” he says and tries to look like he didn’t just spy on him. “What are you doing?”

“Going to the toilet,” Cas answers. He doesn’t look like he’s lying, but it’s still awfully suspicious that _this_ is the one time he isn’t actually doing something weird.

So naturally, he presses on. “For the - what was it, fifth time since I’m home? I’ve heard you running through the hallways all hour.”

Cas blushes. “I - um, I was - I was going to the toilet, too,” he stutters as he shifts from foot to foot.

“Dude, that’s bullshit. Don’t lie to me, something’s clearly up -”

“I’m not lying,” Cas says and the way his voice hitches he sounds actually genuine, but still, what the fuck? “I just drank too much and now I need to - need to pee.”

“Okay,” Dean says cautiously. It actually makes sense because he did see him drink an awful lot - but he had already done this the last few days, that’s why Dean was on this bullshit trip anyway, and then he hadn’t been running around like a maniac.

He tells him as much and Cas squirms even more.

“Well, I was - it’s important to stay hydrated. You told me,” he says weakly. “Also, I need - ”

“I certainly never told you that you should drink - what, a gallon per day?!”

Cas lets out an annoyed huff. “It’s not like it’s of import,” he says. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood, but I really -”

“Seriously, man, you missed my point. You drank a lot but you didn’t wander around, so what are you really trying to do here?”

“ _I’m really trying not to piss myself right now!_ ” Cas almost shouts and leaves Dean dumbfounded for a moment. “And I didn’t ‘wander around’ because the last days I did piss myself, so would you please let me get to the toilet now?”

With that, he’s turning around and almost running towards the bathroom, though he doesn’t know if it’s out of embarrassment or genuine need.

Dean certainly _is_ embarrassed and still isn’t sure what the fuck just had happened. Did Cas mean all of this? Why the fuck would he piss himself - probably in his room? Yeah, Dean had been annoyed right now, but that wasn’t because Cas was going to the toilet but because he thought he was up to fun stuff without him. He never wanted to make him feel like he wasn’t allowed to leave.

So he chooses to stay until Cas returns from the bathroom and try to talk to him about it. Because that’s what normal people do, right? Talk to each other about their problems. Or whatever - this was. Not really a problem, just a misunderstanding.

When Cas emerges out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sees Dean, he just shakes his head and walks faster in an attempt to escape him but Dean puts a hand on Cas’ shoulder and softly stops him.

“Hey, buddy,” he says. “You’re okay?” He really doesn’t know how to open such an conversation, but he’s trying, _okay_?

Cas doesn’t look at him. “I’m not sure,” he says. “I think I just said something incredibly stupid and we’re going to have to talk about it. Which you don’t know how to and I don’t want to, so it’s probably going to be a disaster.”

Dean tries his hardest not to laugh. “Well, maybe we should still try?” he suggests.

“Fine.”

Since Dean’s room is nearer, he leads Cas to his bed and makes him sit down on it, taking the chair for himself.

“I have to warn you,” Cas says, “That I’ll probably have to leave the conversation sooner or later because I still have to pee.”

“What, right _now_?”

“No, not right now, but - um, when you drink too much, your bladder fills up again very fast.” He nervously shuffles around. “Just so you know.”

They’re silent for a few moments before they both try to speak up at the same time and Cas points at him to go first.

“Okay, so I’m not sure what kind of message I sent to you,” he begins cautiously. “But you’re really, you know, allowed to go around the bunker any way you like. I don’t want to keep you in your room until you, um - you know.”

He can’t say it out loud because his face gets hot just thinking about it. His thoughts go back to Cas sitting at the kitchen table and chugging down all the water and this makes him hot in other ways and also terribly distracted and weirded out by himself. Thinking about Cas that way wasn’t new, but just because he was _drinking water_?

“You didn’t keep me in my room,” Cas says without looking at Dean. “I was staying there - deliberately. I only came out today because I thought that maybe you’d come in and ask if we want to watch something.”

Well, that doesn’t make much sense to him so Dean isn’t sure what to say to this. When Cas realized that he wouldn’t get an answer, he clarified in a hushed voice: “I was, in the last days, when I was drinking much water, of course I had to - well, I just did it in my room.”

He can’t even hear the last few words because Cas is speaking almost inaudible now.

“What, you pissed yourself deliberately?” he asks. Cas blushes even more furiously now and nods. “ _What the fuck?_ ”

Cas sighs. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. Or Sam. Or anyone for that matter. I actually did, um, some research about this.”

“How did you even get that idea?” Now that he’s gotten over the initial shock, Dean is actually more curious than anything. It’s a bit - weird and dirty, sure, but it’s not like he can talk when he sometimes spends hours covered in monster guts. Which is definitely grosser than having some pee on themselves, and also, the thought of Cas deliberately shutting himself off to be in his room, maybe sit on his bed, and wet himself, it’s - not unappealing.

“When I was human for the first time I hated urinating because it’s so frequent and you can’t really control it - I mean, you can, but it’s just so much effort… so when I became human this time I started out with, um, experiments, on how to get used to it and control it better.”

“Buddy, I hate to tell you this, but wetting yourself isn’t controlling your need to pee like, at all.”

“I _know_ that,” Cas responds angrily. “That wasn’t - at first I just wanted to figure out how long I could hold it without problems. And it didn’t work out of course and then I found out that I, well, _liked_ it. I know it’s weird. But it’s - what I did since. _Please don’t hate me or kick me out_ ,” he finishes weakly.

“Who do you think I am? Why would I kick you out for fuck’s sake? It’s a little, well, weird, but other than that - I mean, I have some kinks too.” And now that Cas said this, all he can think about how Cas would probably look like, especially the first time when it had been involuntarily -

Cas lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank God,” he says. “I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. I actually tend to get very irritated when I need to pee.”

“It’s okay. So are we good now? No hard feelings? Because really, I don’t - mind. Don’t hold back on my account. You can do whatever you want in your room. As long as you clean up.”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Cas says. “I never would want to inconvenience you.” He stops for a moment before picking up a completely different topic: “You want to watch something?”

And hell yes, he does. That’s what he wanted in the first place - so really, he’s glad that they talked this out. Even if it was… weird.

//////////

They’re halfway into an episode comic book adaption he doesn’t particularly care about when Cas starts to shift around in the bed. After their talk, Dean had joined him on the bed to watch the show so now he can feel him skirt around very clearly. At first Dean figures he’s just distracted - it’s actually not that interesting - but after a while a different thought pops up in his mind: what if Cas had to pee again? He did mention that he would probably need to go again and he had drunk way too much.

He doesn’t really understand why this is so appealing to him, that Cas is sitting there next to him, needing to pee but probably not wanting to inconvenience him further (and the fact that he can feel a faint urge too makes it even more interesting) but he still has to shift his legs a bit to avoid popping an obvious boner right here. What the fuck, he thinks.

They keep watching for a while and Dean notices that Cas gets more and more frantic with every passing minute. He still hasn’t said anything or asked Dean to pause the show, instead he now tries to casually cross his arms and put them over his crotch.

Dean couldn’t even say anymore what the plot is about because all time is spent on watching Cas. He can see why this is appealing for him, because it actually looks pretty sexy and not unlike the way a lot of his partners have squirmed after he had teased them for too long - but well, there’s probably nothing sexual for Cas in it, so he should keep his mind out of the gutter.

After another few minutes Cas finally sighs. “Could you pause the episode?” he asks. “I need to pee. Again.”

“Why don’t you just go here?” Dean responds and is shocked at his own sentence. “I mean, um - ” He really doesn’t know how to rescue this and the way Cas looks at him with wide eyes doesn’t help either. And he’s still squirming a bit, fuck. “I kind of did ruin your plans because you didn’t get to do it on your room, right? So it’s just fair.”

Fair, right. Because that’s a very normal thing to offer someone. What is wrong with him?

“I don’t want to leave a mess,” Cas says warily. “I really drank a lot. It’s actually very messy.”

“Well, I need to change my sheets anyway. And I have these neat things for the mattress that protect it? It’s actually really cool when you bleed out and your brother can’t patch you up quickly enough.” Cas probably thinks he’s a freak, but well, there’s no going back now.

But surprisingly, he agrees. “If it doesn’t bother you.”

“Nope, not at all. Go ahead. Do I still need to pause the episode?”

“No. But if you really don’t mind, then I would, um, get something more to drink first? Because it’s, well, you get thirsty after a while. Just if it’s - you know. No bother.”

He’s probably getting a stroke right now because hell yes it wouldn’t be a bother. “Sure, go ahead,” he says, trying to sound as bored as possible.

Cas nods and stands up, still squirming and wiggling a little, and says that he’s just going to fetch a new bottle. Dean is watching him, noticing the way he walks just a little too fast before stopping for a short while and he also sees the way Cas’ hands reach for his crotch as soon as he thinks he’s out of sight.

 _Is he really going to come back and then just sit down in my bed and piss himself?_ Dean thinks. A _nd how the fuck did that even happen?_

When he comes back, Cas has two bottles in one hand and is openly holding himself with the other.

“Apologies,” he says when he catches Dean staring and quickly tries to take his hand away from it, revealing a slight wet patch in front of his trousers. Dean tries his hardest to tear his gaze away.

“I brought you some water, too, because it is important that you’re hydrated,” he says as he throws the bottles on the bed and slowly climbs onto the mattress. “If you have any objections to this, now would be the time to speak up because I really can’t hold it much longer.”

“N- no,” Dean stutters. “I’m good I think.” He grabs the two bottles and put them on his nightstand just when Cas sits down.

“I’m just going to take your word for it,” he says but doesn’t actually do anything. “You can unpause the episode now.”

Oh - right, they had something to do. Dean fumbles with the remote and unpauses the episode just as Cas sits down next to him and actually starts to pee. Not that Dean expected otherwise, but it’s still – well, it’s still an _experience_. He tries not to stare, but it’s fucking fascinating and the way Cas sighs and groans a bit remind him a lot of the sounds he imagines Cas to make during sex.

Cas seems unperturbed, watching the episode Dean doesn’t know one thing about anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he watches the pee dampening Cas’ jeans until the fabric is completely soaked and piss starts to pour out and onto the bed. He’s still maoning a bit and adjusts himself in his jeans now, directing the flow to a piece of jeans he hasn’t soaked before.

He’s still going after a minute and the pee starts to pool around him and flowing towards where Dean’s sitting. Usually he would mind that (if anyone else than Cas was doing that, he probably would have) but he never knew that this could be so fucking hot. And he wouldn’t mind having that on him, either. Now he thinks about all the way that could happen – he could do it himself, or he could ask Cas – no.

Jesus, this was just about Cas enjoying something he disliked before, not about Dean getting off on Cas pissing on him, and when did he even start thinking about that?

Cas must have misinterpreted Dean’s look on his face because he starts to blush. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I think this was a mistake.”

“W- what? No,” Dean stutters. “It’s – okay. Really. Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

That earns him a smile. “I did. But maybe we should still clean this up.”

“What, you always clean this up every time you need to pee?” Dean asks.

“No. I usually wait until I’m done. But – I figured that you wouldn’t want to sit here.”

“Well, if you still have to go later, this would be stupid.” And he also really, really wants to see Cas piss himself again. And do it himself. _Fuck_.

Cas looks at him weirdly. “You would be okay with me doing that again?”

“Yeah, well, if that – um, makes you happy. Also, it looked, um, interesting.”

“It is. Fascinating actually.” They’re both silent for a while. “Maybe, you should, um, maybe try it too,” Cas then says quickly and blushes.

Words can’t describe what goes through Dean’s mind but he manages to press out a shaking “Sure”. If he says anything more, he’s probably going to die, so it’s safe to just keep it with this.

Cas nods to the bottle. “As I said, I brought you one too.”

And with that, somehow, it’s on. They don’t talk about it, they just grab their bottles each and drink and drink until Dean feels full. When their bottles are empty, Cas stands up without a word and comes back a few moments later with several more in his arms. They keep watching their show and Dean tries his hardest to not think about the whole thing.

How does this even work? Do they just – pee? Do they say something? What the fuck is the etiquette? He had to pee a little bit before all of this and now that he’s constantly thinking about it his need is growing but he’s still shy – he can’t simply just piss himself now can he? Sure, Cas had done the same thing, but – well.

He starts pressing his legs together so he won’t have to face this decision for a little while and tries to drink a bit more. He’s already feeling uncomfortably full but fuck it, if Cas can drink however much bottles he drank he can do it too.

During the next episode he can feel Cas starting to squirm again next to him, too, but this time he is more vocal about it. He’s sighing, groaning, muttering something under his breath, and Dean can see that his crotch dampens every now and then when he presumably lets a bit out. Dean bites his lip and tries to distract his thoughts because all he can think right now is that Cas has to pee and that he has too and fuck, he’s not even sure how much he actually could pee right now because he’s definitely a little turned on.

He tries to position himself in a way that Cas won’t see that he’s hard if he’s staring (which he isn’t, which is both relieving and disappointing) and the shifting makes him feel how much he actually has to pee. It seems like everything he drank went straight into his bladder and he’s worrying what exactly he got himself into.

Cas seems to have no qualms about this so he tries to just sit back again and try to watch the show. With the occasional squirming around also a sneaky elbow in his crotch (because no way he’s going to hold himself) it actually works until he can hear Cas pissing himself for real again.

His jeans are still soaked so his pee just goes right through it and it’s so forceful that it actually shoots a bit upwards because pooling around him again and Dean can feel himself lose a bit, too. Now that he’s started it’s actually hard to stop but he tries his hardest to clench his muscles together while he watches Cas going at it with no shame at all.

“Don’t,” Cas says after a few moments.

“What?”

“I could hear that you’re pissing, too, and you shouldn’t stop it. I thought you wanted to try it, too.”

“I did.” And he also really, really needs to pee right now. It’s fascinating how quickly he went from _well, I could go but I don’t mind t_ o _I literally need to put all my strength into not pissing_. He can understand Cas needing to piss every few minutes earlier much better now.

“Then, go.”

It’s almost like with these words some magical flood gate opened because he starts almost immediately afterwards and fuck, that’s probably the best feeling he ever had in his _life_. He can feel his boxers getting soaked almost immediately and feel his dick perking up even more than it already did because fuck, this almost feels like an orgasm. Piss starts to puddle in his boxers and soak through them and through his jeans and into the bed – and on the other side of the bed, Cas is still going, although not so forceful anymore, and Dean has dropped every pretense of not staring.

Cas stares back too, and for a few moments they just look at each other and it’s a weird mix of feeling horny, intimate and kind of embarrassed that it’s making Dean squirm for entirely different reasons.

He’s done with peeing sooner than he’d like too but since his jeans and everything is still soaked, warm and clinging to him with every fiber it’s not that bad. Actually, this just might feel just as good as peeing, and every time he moves around a bit he can feel the pee that’s still trapped between his skin and his boxers and making his dick feel warm and wet.

Fuck, why didn’t he do this sooner? Well, the answer is obvious, but still. He’s probably smiling like mad right now, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind. “That was fun,” he says a little breathlessly. “We should do that again.”

“Shit yes,” Dean says, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> They probably will do it again. And I'll probably write about it.  
> Also, I technically have a tumblr located here: https://p-pieona.tumblr.com/ although it's just going to be for my stories.


End file.
